


If I Lose You

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, I am too chicken to actually end this fic any differently, No regrets though, We could use more happy endings these days :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Ella tried to hide it, she knew Kit knew exactly what she was thinking. Her mother had gotten ill very suddenly, and died all the more suddenly. And Kit knew this, for Ella had told him all about her parents. And now, every time he glanced at her, she could see the worry in his eyes. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Lose You

It had started as a regular cold. On one rather normal evening, when Kit and Ella had been sitting by the fireplace, just chatting and drinking hot chocolate, Ella had suddenly felt a wave of dizziness rush over her. Kit had immediately insisted she'd go to bed, which she did. And in the morning she felt even worse.

Even though Ella tried to hide it, she knew Kit knew exactly what she was thinking. It was already the fifth day of her being in bed with the bad flu, and all she could think about was her mother. She had gotten ill very suddenly, and died all the more suddenly. And Kit knew this, for Ella had told him all about her parents. And now, every time he glanced at her, she could see the worry in his eyes. 

"I'll be alright", she whispered. In truth she was feeling weaker than she had for days, and the doctor had just come to inspect her. Kit had called the finest physicians known through all the lands. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose his love. 

"I know", Kit said firmly, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "I love you so much."

Ella smiled softly. "I love you, too, my darling." She leaned back to look at him carefully. "When was the last time you slept?" 

Ella slept most of the time during the days, so she was unaware of the fact that Kit stayed awake every day and every night, just watching her, making sure he didn't miss a single thing.

"I'm alright", Kit hurried to say. "All that matters is your health."

"All that matters is your health", Ella corrected. "You're the king, Kit."

"And you're the queen", Kit said. "You're my queen." He looked at her with such hurt in his eyes. They were both so afraid, but they both had to try to stay strong for each other.

Ella closed her eyes in exhaustion, mainly to stop Kit from seeing the tears in her eyes. "I'll be alright. Please get some sleep. I insist."

"No."

"Kit", Ella said firmly, grabbing his hand in hers tightly. "It will make me feel better to know that you're alright."

Kit sighed, nodding, even though Ella couldn't see it. He kissed her hand softly before standing up and walking out of the room.  
Ella had insisted Kit would sleep in another bedroom until she was cured... just in case.

The next few days were even more trying. More than once Ella had been afraid, so afraid that maybe she would not survive after all. What would Kit do then? He loved her as much as she loved him, and if roles were reversed, she could not imagine living without him. Not anymore, not after everything.

Kit was thinking very much the same. He wanted to keep on having hope. And he would. But the doctors were not being hopeful, and with past experiences, be it Ella's mother or his own father... it was as if the universe was telling him to give up hope. But he couldn't. He and Ella had made a promise a long time ago. To have courage and be kind, and all would be well. So it couldn't end now. It just couldn't.

Kit was sitting by Ella's bed, humming the tune she had taught him a long time ago. Ella was asleep, looking a bit pale, but she still had a smile on that beautiful face of hers. 

"Sing for me", she whispered suddenly without opening her eyes. She didn't need to. She knew exactly who was next to her.  
"No", Kit laughed softly. "I'm not singing. I'm sorry, love, but you're going to have to get a whole lot sicker for me to sing", he smiled, hoping that Ella would take the comment as an indication that he was not worried. That all would be well.

Ella smiled sadly. "Kit..."

"Don't", Kit interrupted, shaking his head. "No. Let's just sit here for a while, just...", he couldn't find the words. "Just don't."

"Alright", Ella had opened her eyes, and she was looking at her husband with that knowing look on her face again. "Alright, love. We'll just sit."

"Thank you", Kit whispered. He moved to sit next to her on the bed and wrap an arm around her. Ella leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes again. 

"It'll be alright", Kit said, not for the first time. But for the first time, neither of them truly believed it.

However, as it so happened, their luck turned. The doctor had told Kit that the only chance Ella truly had was if she rested, and if they'd wait patiently. Kit had not liked those odds at all. He didn't want to leave anything to chance. But for once, it seemed the odds were in their favor.

The recovery started slowly. At first Ella felt strong enough to sit up during the whole day and talk and laugh with Kit. The next day she even got up from the bed, walking to the window to watch their beautiful kingdom, covered in beautiful snow. And on the third day, her fever was down. 

Ella hadn't dared to hope, not the way Kit had. She had seen her mother fade away, and she had feared the worst from the first night she had collapsed. But Kit had been there for her through the whole thing, telling her that it would be alright. Even if he hadn't meant it, it was what had kept Ella going, and it was what had saved her.

"Please take it slow", Kit begged as he helped Ella get dressed in a normal daytime gown for the first time since she'd gotten ill. "I do not want you to stress yourself."

"And I won't", Ella said softly as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Kit. "But I want us to go back to living our life. And this is the way to do it. We don't have to be afraid anymore."

Kit nodded with a smile on his face, pressing his forehead against Ella's. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"Neither do I", Ella smiled a bit as she hugged him tight. "Luckily we won't have to find out. Yet, anyway."

"We'll never have to find out", Kit said stubbornly as he hugged her back, kissing her hair. "Not if I have any say in the matter."

Ella chuckled softly, nodding. She knew it was not the case, but if it gave her husband some peace of mind to believe it, who was she to deny it from him?

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I could have ended this fic in an entirely different way, but I couldn't. I can't. There is too much death in fiction already, too much heartache, and I just wanted to write a happy ending. I hope it's okay with you guys :)


End file.
